monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Liberty Chronicles 23: Death of Something Truly Evil
The steps of death were upon us. Large vines stretched and grew up the large pieces of massive masonry, decorated with gems and marble at the sides, and stretching back on us to the opposite direction, leading to an open air throne room. We walked up the stairs, our hope descending mental mountains and hills with each step, but our resolve climbing like an enraged ape. As we stepped atop the last step of the long staircase, we looked up before cleaning our faces briefly with hand rags. Sitting vividly laid back on a golden stone throne was Fatalithe, his sword stabbed into the brickwork next to him. He was the sameas we knew him, but with alterations, such as a large crown atop his head. "...So. You have decided to seek me out and test your luck with life at the edge of my black blade. I find your lack of faith in my skill disturbing. But very well....Continue to make your way towards me, if you believe your skill so great." Fatalithe muttered. "Yer goin' to DIE, this time, you fuckin' ass hole. I want to see yer blood splatter' all o'er the floor!" Jonathan growled viciously. "You...The Abyssal Light Bringer of legend. I'll enjoy beating you to your death most of all..." Fatalithe quickly replied. "I shall slay you......And your reign shall be no more." I said in a detached tone. "...I laugh at your pity displays of bravery, human. But it matters not, for I shall achieve victory nonetheless. Your death and life now is the only thing stopping me from achieving my lifelong goal...." Fatalithe started. Before finishing, he summoned the same red and black pillars that we had seen at the Abyssal Canyon, separating me and Jonathan from Fyrulosor and the others. Fyrulosor again transformed into the blade of the King's Zweihander, and it rushed at me. Fyrulosor commanded me from within the blade, commanding me to use it well and not to falter, and that I would require this blade to slay Fatalithe. "...Which is ruling this world....And all others. All lands....They shall be in my possession. This includes the Central World...Doragokuni....Moga...The Land of The Wyrms....Minegarde...Pokke.... I will rule over all life....And reduce all that oppose me to dust and ashes. The only question remaining now is ow long you will remain standing before I fell you, end your life.....Try to keep it challenging for me, will you?" Fatalithe said, lowering his voice and changing it into a growl at the last sentences. And with that, the battle became born as the area transformed from a beauiful and wonderful castle throne room to an ethereal domain, with black and red skies with vehemently circling clouds, and water about an inch deep everywhere. The water n Fatalithe's side was red as blood, I noticed; my side was a clear color, reflecting our natures. As the land transformed, he did also. He now stood relatively the same, but had a shell and tail like appendage stretching from his back. It resembled Rathalos' plates somewhat, and the tail was at least 6 feet long. His back and tail-parts arched over his neck somewhat, giving him not only an eerie posture, but a terrifying presence. Fatalithe meandered leisurely towards us, blade raised horizontally to prepare for parrying away any potential attacks from our small swords. Me and Jonathan looked at each other in fear, and briefly decided which of us would battle him. He chose me. Fatalithe continued walking at me. with one hopeful glance, I started the battle truly with a forceful downstrike, that, sadly didn't connect with the dark form's body. He simply laughed and slammed his massive blade through my chest, sending me onto my side. Surprisingly, I survived the attack, but was out of breath. The sword clearly wasn't designed or was under magical influence to only bruise me and cut me very little, and send me flying every time he hit me with it. I quickly replied with my blade at the attack, using my power to slash his chest. The white wound gleamed for a second before receding back into black skin. I watched in amazement as he laughed lightly and sent me back on my face with a sharp kick to the chest. Following my return to balance, I slashed at the demonic man with a flurry of well aimed sword strikes, but to no avail, for Fatalithe batted them away like small flies flying in and out. I dodged his next blows with a short hop to the side, and continuing my body into a roll behind him. I jumped quickly to my feet and slashed at Fatalithe; this time, I hit him three times, and the mark I made was visible. I realized something: when I hit him, it would dissolve into the black skin without leaving nary a scar. But, if I managed to slash the same place multiple times, it would leave a mark, and draw blackish blood from his body. I would also get a better response from him, with the noise of a grunt or pained roar. I jumped backwards, allowing Fatalithe to turn back to facing me. I raised my blade at him, challenging and tempting him. The dark creature rushed at me, blade raised at his back, prepared to raze me with the now flaming sword. I cowered back, and pointed my blade forcefully thrusting at the dark man. Surprisingly, Fatalithe knocked me away, my blade staying in my hand, but forcefully jerking it across the area and into the ground. He walked up to me, and slammed his blade into my head with the flat; I though it was death approaching me. My breathing was heavy, and I was near passing out; at the last moment of light, Jonathan slammed his Barroth Warrior sword into Fatalithe, more than hard enough to make the large shadow y man in front of me leap forward and fall on his face. I rolled up and slashed weakly at the man. To my surprise, he got up slowly and looked at me with hate, as the wound bled. To my surprise, the bestial man then decided he would attempt to send me to my death instantly, performing a massive sword uppercut, proceeded by a forceful kick. He then ended with a slash downwards, which would have ended my life had it connected. I managed to dodge however, and I jumped quickly back. I noticed, however, that in fact his ethereal blade did connect, as I had a blood marked slash on my chest, near my heart. I decided that was the final cut he would make on me. I used an ancient technique known only to those who shared the blood of the Fyru Hero and the Spirit of the Beast, the Death's Spear. I spun quickly with my blade, and leaped upwards at an angle, leaving three slashes on him. I then ended the attack by plunging the blade through him, inciting a loud scream and a dull thud as the Shadow Lord, the King of Darkness, Fatalithe, fell to his knees. I sheathed my weapon as I picked it back out of his now bloodied and scarred chest. "This..is not the end. Though you fight like no man or beast I have ever set blade against... It is not the end. I shall rise again... Your descendants are eternal bound to this curse. A reincarnation of my hatred shall rise someday...And your future family and descendants will be forced to wander a blood soaked sea of death for all eternity!!" Fatalithe murmured in his final breaths. As he did, he fell to his knees. His body began to seemingly dissolve right into the air, and in roughly five minutes, his body was totally dissolved. Then, seemingly out of the aether, a black smoke formed and collected around my blade. A subconscious command made me lift the blade; as I did so, the blackish smoke gathered in it. "Master John...I have confirmed the eradication of Fatalithe, the King of Darkness. His conscious being has been soaked into the King's Zweihander...And is now '''sealed away'.'' Fyrulosor said. The surreal world we were in began to look like the castle. The pillars began to reform, and the water around us evaporated. The occasional stones coalesced into one solid building, the floor of the castle, and we slowly returned to Fata Castle. "...Does this mean....It's....over?" Tayler said slowly. I ran and hugged her, eager to see her after the battle. I was crying tears of joy as I murmured in her ear. "Yes...It is." I said. Jonathan picked up the Zweihander, and passed it over Faedin's preserved body several times. It did nothing. Fyrulosor began to speak to him. "My friend....It will not work. It takes....Many years... and a living Fatalis scale for healing to work. I am deeply sorry..." He said slowly. "...Don't be...I got time, I do. I get me time, to wait fer my lady. I'll have her set somewhere nice, and beautiful, and I will come to her when she awakens. " Jonathan said. "So...We should probably head back home, right guys?" I said. "...Yup, indeed." Is the reply I received. "..Then let's get the hell outta here!" I said happily. We walked out of the castle, and strangely, right in to the Fort Village yards. "...I have led you far. I have led you...But no more. Now, I lead you home...And home, you shall stay, if all plans go well. Let us meet again in another life...ALl of us." Fyrulosor said slowly, with a sad tone. We looked and stifled tears as his body dissapeared into oblivion. We looked up, and saw an image of him in his Pseudowyvern form, looking well at us. And so ends the Moga Liberty Chronicles. Continued in the next adventure... The Divine Darkness. Epilogues MLC Epilogue:Nina and Chishiki MLC Epilogue:Uingusu Hyoko May add more. Other Pages of Importance Moga Liberty Chronicles Author's Notes and Acknowledgements Moga Liberty Chronicles Trivia and Polls Category:Fan Fiction